En deuda contigo
by EdithCS
Summary: El mundo puede cambiar en cuestion de segundos; de tener todo puedes pasar a no tener nada; vivir felizmente puede convertirse en cuestion de segundos en la peor pesadilla de tu vida. Un apocalipsis: sobrevivientes. ¿Como en las peores circunstacias sus vidas se habian cruzado? ¿Destino? ¿Un plan? Contra el amor no se puede luchar.
1. Chapter 1

Aclaro que los personajes no fueron creados por mi, sino por Tite Kube :)

Espero que la historia sea de su agrado. Dejen un comentario para saber su opinion.

**Capitulo I**

**Asi fue como nos conocimos.**

Huir de la muerte es una tarea complicada, sobre todo cuando miles de personas se habían convertido en monstruos. Deborar gente era algo impresionante de ver al inicio, la epidemia se propago con velocidad y en cuestión de días la ciudad estaba hecha pedazos, el rastro de los humanos se había borrado por completo del mapa. Ellos eran los únicos sobrevivientes a este ataque. Ichigo Kurosaki, Tatsuki, Orihime, Sado y Uryu.

Era impresionante como estos chicos tan indefensos se habian salvado el pellejo, no tenían idea de lo que pasaba, ni si quiera habían disparado un arma en su vida, el nuevo mundo era extraño y aterrador para todos ellos. Conseguir comida era el trabajo mas difícil, pasaban días si probar bocado, días sin volver a probar una gota de agua hasta dias sin dormir.

-¿Cuanto falta?- Pregunto Tatsuki fastidiada, caminaban de un lado a otro habían pasado por ciudades durante meses pero nunca se habian establecido en una, siempre huían a causa de que aquellos monstruos querían devorarlos.

-Solo unos cuantos pasos.- Ichigo guardo el mapa. Necesitaba comida, necesitaba dormir para recuperar fuerzas. El oasis estaba enfrente de ellos. Todos sonrieron y entraron al lugar, tomaron la comida que encontraron.

-Kurosaki kun...¿no comeras nada?- Pregunto Orihime con voz dulce.

-Aun no Inoue.-sonrio.- Disfruten ustedes.- Ichigo suspiro. Un ruido extraño lo saco de sus pensamientos, todos se miraron los unos a los otros. De una puerta salieron 4 zombis, ninguno tenia la munición suficiente para terminar con ellos, y si alguno disparaba no serian 4 serian mas de 50 los que se unirian.

-¡Kurosaki!- Llamo Inoue Aterrada, un zombi intentaba comerla, el joven comenzó a hacer algo de ruido para atraerlos.

-¡Quieren comer!- llamo Ichigo.-¡AQUI ESTA SU CENA! ¡todos huyan!- Orihime miro a Ichigo, este asintió, la pequeña horda de zombis se aproximaba a el, ese era el final, siempre pensó que morirá mientras dormía y nunca devorado por tales criaturas. Cerro los ojos esperando aquel doloroso final hasta que...

-Toma la comida que sea necesaria.- La voz era de una joven, fuerte y autoritaria, Ichigo abrió los ojos y miro a su salvadora. Pequeña, piel blanca, la joven se mantenia en forma, podia notarlo al ver sus piernas torneadas. Su conjunto consistía en un diminuto short, con una blusa en forma de corset y dejaba ver un poco como sus senos subian un poco, unas medias con ligero, y unas botas militares complementaban el conjunto, al igual que la capa y los guantes que cubrían sus manos hasta el codo y dejaba al descubierto sus dedos. Caminaba de un lado a otro con gracia.

-Hey.-llamo Ichigo. La joven giro y miro al chico, su cabello era corto pero acomodado de la mejor manera, sus ojos eran violetas y su piel era blanca.

-¿Deberias agradecerme, no lo crees? Te salve la vida.- Guardo unas cuantas latas en la bolsa, camino y miro al hombre que la acompañaba.

-Gracias.- respondio atónito, esquivo los cadáveres y miro a la chica.-Pero me gustaria saber tu nombre.-

-¿Esto lo aprendiste de los comics?- pregunto seria.- Soy Rukia.-

-Yo soy Ichigo.- respondio.

-Ichigo si nos disculpas, debemos partir a otro lugar.- sonrio.- Cuidate, lo vas a necesitar.- La joven le otorgo una bolsa.-

-¡Hey!.- Rukia freno en seco y miro a Ichigo.- ¿podemos ir con ustedes?- Estaba inseguro de la respuesta.

-Chico...no podrían seguir nuestro paso.- La joven parecía no escucharlo en lo mínimo mientras subía todo a una camioneta.

-Haremos lo que sea necesario, yo puedo ayudarlos a exterminar a esas cosas al igual que Tatsuki, Uryu es bueno en la medicina y Orihime puede ayudar en la cocina. Te lo pido, hace dias que no podemos dormir o siquiera comer.- Rukia suspiro.

-Hare lo posible. Suban a la camioneta.- Ichigo sonrió y subió a la parte trasera de esta acompañado de sus amigos. Rukia miro a su acompañante y suspiro.

-¿No era mas facil irnos sin decir una palabra?- pregunto el joven.

-Aun tenemos un deber.- respondio Rukia.- No olvides lo que somos Renji.-

El camino fue largo pero habia valido la pena. Rukia dejo sus cosas sobre el suelo y tomo asiento.

-Rukia.- Llamo un chico.- Me alegro que estes sana y salva.- la chica sonrio.

-He traido algunos sobrevivientes, solo estaran aqui un tiempo.- La joven dejo caer la capa y quito sus guantes para calentar sus manos en la fogata. Todos los presentes comian y bebian un poco de agua. Ichigo se acerco a la pelinegra y la miro.

-Rukia Kuchiki.- hablo la joven.

-Rukia Kuchiki.- repitio Ichigo.

-Solo me llaman Rukia.-

-Rukia.- repitio de nuevo.

-Repetir las cosas no haran que estas mejoren.- respondio seriamente.-¿Cual es tu nombre?-

-Kurosaki Ichigo.-

-Hijo de Ishin Kurosaki ¿no es asi?- Rukia se detuvo al comer.

-¿Conocias a mi padre?- pregunto anonadado.

-Todos aqui lo conociamos.- dejo el plato en el suelo y bebio un poco de agua.- Que eso no y extrañe.-

-¿Esa es una de las razones por la cual me salvaste?-

-Fue mi deber.- suspiro.- Ve a descansar, mañana partiremos hacia otro lugar.- Caminaba de manera sensual, tomo la capa y la coloco de nuevo al igual que los guantes, guardo la katana y saco un cigarillo.

-Rukia.- la chica freno en seco.-Gracias.-

-No me agradezcas aun.- La chica encendio su cigarro y envio a los demas a dormir. La joven meditaba acerca de todo lo que habia pasado ultimamente. Suspiro y apago el cigarillo, no sabia por que habia empezado a fumarlo pero al menos la habian hecho relajarse un poco. Tomo asiento de nuevo y cerro los ojos pero lo unico que veia era muerte y destruccion.

-Rukia, deberias descansar.- hablo un hombre.

-Byakuya.- sonrio.- Pense que regresarias mañana.-

-Lo mismo pense, pero todo salio de acuerdo al plan.- hablo con voz seria.-Deberias descansar, lo necesitas.-

-No puedo hacerlo...-susurro.-

-Claro que puedes. Yo me quedare.-

-Encontre al hijo de Ishin Kurosaki...-susurro.- Estaba en una tienda...-

-¿Sabes lo que esto significa?- La joven asintio.- Hemos encontrado nuestra salvacion. Debemos protegerlo a toda costa Rukia.- La chica asintio.- Tu estaras a cargo de el.-

-¡¿Que?!- Exclamo.

-Confio en ti Rukia, se que eres la mas capaz para llevar esta mision a cabo.- Byakuya entrego un sobre a su hermana pequeña.

-Esto es el inicio de un nuevo mundo ¿no es asi?- Byakuya asintio.

-Debemos planear todo de la manera mas cautelosa ¿entendido?- Rukia asintio.- Debes protegerlo con tu propia vida...-

-Lo hare.- Rukia miro una de sus insignias y suspiro.

Continuara


	2. Capitulo II Rukia Kuchiki

¡No esperaba buena aceptación sobre este fic! ¡Pero fue todo lo contrario! De verdad muchas gracias por tomarse una parte de su tiempo para leer y comentar, espero que así continúe. Aqui les dejo el 2do capitulo de esta historia, espero les guste.

Sin mas me despido, nos leemos luego.

* * *

Capitulo II

Rukia Kuchiki.

Era un hermoso día, tranquilo mas tranquilo que de costumbre. Apago la alarma y camino hacia el baño, abrió una de las llaves, le gustaba tomar un baño de agua fría antes de comenzar el dia, en su reproductor sonaba this is the end de The doors. Cuando finalizo de tomar su baño, seco cada parte de su cuerpo y coloco una sexy lencería de su tienda favorita; Victoria secret.

Coloco crema en piernas, brazos y rostro, desodorante y un poco de loción. Coloco la parte superior del uniforme, prosiguió con la falta, las calcetas y los zapatos. De acuerdo con su imagen, bajo para tomar el desayuno. Cuando finalizo recurrió al colegio al que había asistido durante años, al finalizar las clases tenia clase de ballet.

Siempre mantenía todo en su lugar. Tenia su propio vestidor y con todas las chicas se llevaba de maravilla. comenzó a desvestirse, nunca había sido una joven corpulenta, no tenia el cuerpo de una modelo pero aun así era preciosa.

Comenzó a vestirse con el maillot negro, hecho precisamente a su medida, color negro con encaje que dejaba un poco al descubierto su espalda. Era todo un ritual para salir a ensayar, primero debía colocar las medias y después el Maillot, para no salir tan desnuda, tomo una falda un poco transparente y corta. Las puntas eran zapatillas incomodas, como si el infierno estuviera en sus pies, pero ya estaba mas que acostumbrada a ese dolor. Ato su cabello y coloco unos calentones en sus espinilleras.

Saludo a cada uno de sus compañeros. El calentamiento era básico. Ensayarian la parte inconclusa, la escena del cisne negro que era interpretado por Kuchiki. El tiempo se pasaba volando, tanto que al finalizar la chica se quedo dormida en su vestidor.

-Mierda.- susurro al ver su teléfono, 7:30 marcaba el reloj. Tomo sus cosas y salio del lugar. Todo parecía extraño, ni un alma estaba presente en el lugar. Camino hacia la salida, las luces estaban completamente apagadas. Eso no le daba buena espina. Miro todo a su alrededor, todo parecía un caos, el ruido de las patrullas, disparos, explosiones ¿como podia estar pasando todo eso?- Colgo su bolsa para tenerla de manera segura.

Camino unos cuantos metros mas y miro a unas de sus compañeras en el suelo.

-Satomi.- musito asustada.- ¿Te encuentras bien?- La chica no respondía a sus preguntas, coloco su mano en una parte de su espalda y noto el rastro de sangre.-¡Satomi!- Llamo de nuevo. La chica levanto la cabeza, pero en realidad no parecía ella, su rostro estaba deformado, como si fuera un muerto que había regresado a la vida.-¿Satomi?-pregunto aterrada. La chica se arrastro un poco intentando morder la pierna de Rukia pero esta sabia que hacer, tomo una roca y la golpeo hasta destrozarle el cráneo. Ahora su ropa estaba completamente arruinada, la gente estaba completamente loca.

Las personas corrían de un lugar a otro, escapando de los muertos vivientes. La chica ya había visto eso, en los expedientes que su hermano mayor llevaba cada dia de regresar de una larga misión al extranjero.

Un policía yacía muerto a lado de la patrulla, se acerco de manera cautelosa y tomo la pistola, la guardo en la mochila. Subio a un auto y condujo hacia la casa de su mejor amigo. El chico apareció ante el llamado.

-¡Rukia! ¿Por que no respondías el teléfono?-pregunto molesto.

-Al parecer no hay señal.- respondio agitada.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Renji miro a Rukia cubierta de sangre.

-Claro que estoy bien.- Rukia tomo los papeles que estaban en la mesa, leyendo todo paso a paso mientras Renji preparaba municiones.- ¿Asi que se propago?-pregunto seriamente.

-Si...-Renji colgo una mochila en su espalda y miro a Rukia.- No tenemos mucho tiempo Byakuya nos esta esperando.-

-Renji...-llamo de nuevo.

-Toma, una muda de ropa.- Sonrio y dejo sobre la mesa el arsenal de la chica; un cuchillo, una katana afilada, una pistola ametralladora AB/50, una escopeta de asalto y por ultimo una magnum Lightning Hawk. Rukia se miro al espejo, no podia discutir acerca de su atuendo, suspiro y guardo todas las armas.

-Parezco una ramera.- dijo molesta, Renji soltó a reír.

-Luces bien. Ahora vamos.- Rukia asintió y asi salieron del apartamento. Las hordas de zombis se hacían cada vez mas y mas grandes, como pudieron se deshicieron de ellos. Renji subió a la camioneta blindada acompañado de Rukia.

La ciudad era un caos. La joven miraba todo a su al redor. Habia quedado en ruinas.

En cuestión de horas llegaron al cuartel del ejercito, donde las personas mas importantes eran protegidas. Renji y la pelinegra bajaron de la camioneta, mirando los rostros de las personas. Reinaba la confusión y el terror.

La pelinegra miro a su hermano mayor y no pudo evitar abrazarlo.

-Pense que te habia perdido.- susurro Byakuya correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Lo mismo pensé de ti.- Rukia sonrió y continuo mirando a su alrededor.-¿Que es lo que va a pasar?-

-Eso no lo puedo discutir contigo aqui...necesitamos ir a un lugar...privado.- Byakuya tomo de la mano a Rukia y se encamino a una pequeña oficina, habia un escritorio y sobre el una computadora de ultima generación y pilas de carpetas repletas de papeles.- Un experimento se nos salio de control o al menos eso creíamos.- susurro, tomo un sobre y lo entrego a la joven, Rukia comenzó a mirar el expediente.

-El creador de este experimento salio corriendo.- murmuro el pelinegro.

-¿Le han podido seguir el rastro?-pregunto sin apartar la vista del documento.

-Aun no...pero hemos encontrado una pieza clave para esto...Su hijo.

Rukia abrió los ojos constante mente aquel sueño se clavaba en su mente, miro hacia todos lados y noto que ya estaban por partir. La joven se puso de pie y camino hacia su hermano mayor.

-Ya sabes que hacer Rukia... tenemos un punto de encuentro, es un barco este nos llevara a Rusia de ser posible pero solo tenemos 5 dias ¿entendido?- Rukia asintió.- Nos vemos en un rato.- Byakuya le dedico una pequeña sonrisa, subio a la camioneta y asi salio de su vista.-

-¡Renji!-grito con voz seria.

-¿Que sucede?-pregunto un poco fastidiado.

-Debemos irnos en este momento, tenemos una misión que cumplir.- Los jóvenes subieron a la camioneta, Renji aun estaba cansado por la guardia así que decidió dormir un poco en la parte trasera y quien le hacia compañía era nada mas y nada menos que Ichigo Kurosaki. Charlaron sobre su vida, ella le contó que era lo que hacia antes de que todo aquel infierno comenzara, asi como el le contó acerca de sus pasatiempos continuando con la platica pasaron a cosas un poco serias.

-Kaien Shiba...¿es tu novio?- Rukia sonrió de forma idiota, como esas sonrisas que te recuerdan a tu primer amor.

-¿Estas entrando a zona peligrosa sabes?- Ichigo sonrió ante el comentario.- Lo eramos... hace algunos años.-

-¿Que fue lo que paso?-

-El tiempo pasa y las cosas cambian... el iba a la universidad durante toda la semana mientras yo iba al colegio... conoció a otras personas y entre ellas conoció a la que seria su esposa... en ese momento yo creía saber que el era el amor de mi vida, pero yo nunca lo fui de el...así que dejamos la relación en buenos términos y un año despues contrajo matrimonio con esa joven.- Rukia se encogio de hombros y suspiro.

-¿Que paso con esa joven?-

-Lamentablemente murio. Ahora Kaien ayuda a mi hermano en esta misión.- La pelinegra miro de nuevo a la carretera algo seria.-¿Acaso tu tienes una relacion con...ammm Orihime?-

-No. Ella es una buena amiga.- respondio seriamente.

-Ohhh...de verdad eres un idiota Kurosaki.- el chico la miro sorprendido.

-¿Si? Mira quien lo dice.-

-Ella no parece verte como un simple amigo... Y lo de Kaien, es distinto. No hay termino medio en esto, son cosas completamente distintas.- La chica suspiro.- Hasta aqui llegamos.- Estaciono el vehículo, tomo su katana y bajo de este para matar algunos zombis que se acercaban a ella.-¡Todos entren a las tuberías, cruzaremos por ahi!- Todos hicieron un poco de trabajo, cuando pensó que todo estaba en calma dio media vuelta pero el impacto de una bala la desconcertó.

Miro hacia el techo de algunas casas pero no parecía ser nadie cuando dio media vuelta se encontró con 5 jovenes de aspecto extraño. La chica tomo con mas fuerza su katana y los miro desafiante.

-Vaya vaya... no es bueno que una niña pequeña ande por ahí con un arma tan peligrosa.- hablo el chico con cabello azul y ojos del mismo color.-¿Que piensas tu Ulquiorra?-

-Me da igual.- respondio desenfadado y sin prestar atención.

-¿Que es lo que quieren? ¿Comida? ¿Municiones? Hay demasiadas aquí, son de ustedes.- respondio Rukia.

-Vamos a matarla...no sirve de nada Grimmjow.- Hablo una chica de piel morena y cabello rubio.

-No... quisiera divertirme un poco con ella.- Grimmjow la miro de arriba hacia abajo.- Antes de entregarla al jefe. Anda sube al auto.- ordeno.

-No lo haré.- Rukia movió un poco la katana logro herir a uno de ellos, corrió unos cuantos metros y resbalo pero aun así pudo levantarse, corrio mas hasta llegar a la alcantarilla, pero antes de entrar miro todo con precisión, lanzo una bomba de humo y así escapo de su vista.-

-¡No escaparas de nosotros maldita perra!- Rukia corrió por el pequeño lugar cuando choco con alguien tan familiar.-

-¿Por que te demoraste tanto?-pregunto Renji preocupado.-

-No hay tiempo, todos debemos correr ¡ahora!-

-Rukia primero dime el motivo por el cual debemos escapar.- pregunto Renji.

-Tenemos competencia Renji.- respondio agitada.- Mientras mas rápido nos alejemos de ellos mucho mejor.-

...

-¿Para que necesitamos a esa mocosa?-pregunto Ulquiorra.

-El jefe la quiere...no se cuales son sus motivos, pero el la quiere.- Grimmjow disparo el arma dándole a un zombi.

-Asi puede manejar al jefe del ejercito...ademas tiene a Kurosaki Ichigo. No olvides que el imbécil de su padre es el único que puede manejar una cura.-

-Demonos prisa, a la muy perra se le olvido esto...- Grimmjow sonrió.- Es hora de irnos.

Continuara


	3. Capitulo 3: Un gran giro

¡Hola! Lamento la demora, últimamente he estado completamente atrapada en otros asuntos, pero por fin he tenido la oportunidad de actualizar.

Les pido de la manera mas atenta que no me odien c: Hay muchas cosas que pasaran a lo largo de esta historia...tal vez sean malas o buenas. En fin no dare mas adelantos. Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado. Gracias a las personas que han puesto a este fic entre sus favoritos y aquellas que lo siguen, se los agradezco de todo corazón, son un gran impulso para mi.

En fin, ¡disfrutenlo! Nos leemos luego.

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**Un gran giro.**

La herida en el brazo comenzaba a afectarla, la hacia mas lenta en los movimientos. La lluvia los había retrasado unas cuantas horas, aun así, caminaban por la ciudad. Orihime y Tatsuki caminaban acompañadas de Renji, las cuales reian ante las anécdotas del chico. Sado y Uryuu caminaban detrás de ellas con cierto desinterés en la platica.

-Insisto. Debes revisar la herida.- Rukia suspiro y continuo caminando.- ¿Pasa algo malo?-

-Dime ¿Pasa algo bueno?- volvió la vista hacia el camino, recordaba a Grimmjow de algún lugar pero su mente le hacia jugadas.

-Simplemente preguntaba.- respondio Ichigo.

-Simplemente respondia.- Sonrio.

-¿Falta mucho?- Ichigo era como un niño pequeño, Rukia entendía el por que, tenia que protegerlo y aun así debían llegar a su destino, pero no tenia que decir para que lo necesitaban en sus planes.

-¿Que sera lo primero que haras cuando todo esto termine?- pregunto Rukia, con voz firme pero a la vez insegura.

-Te invitare a salir.- sonrio.-

-Ahhh...¿piensas que soy bonita?- Dijo divertida.

-Amm...bueno... s-si lo eres, pero...no me refería.- La chica comenzó a reír, Ichigo se sonrojo y comenzó a reír nervioso.

-Para hacerlo necesitaras muchos puntos a tu favor, Kurosaki. No soy la típica chica a la que le cuentas un chiste, se le caen las bragas por una simple sonrisa tuya y espera en fila para estar contigo.-

-Lo se, me gustan los retos Rukia.- sonrio de lado, la pelinegra se sonrojo y suspiro.- ¿Acaso estas sonrojada?-

-No.- su voz resonó en todo el lugar.

-Me parece que lo hiciste.- espeto divertido.

-Imagina lo que quieras.- Miro hacia todos lados y freno en seco.- Ichigo... detente.- Coloco una mano en su pecho, busco una piedra y lanzo, provocando una llamarada de gas, impidiendo ver todo a su alrededor.-¡Ichigo!- Llamo de nuevo sin obtener respuesta alguna.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar.- Dijo Grimmjow.- ¡Subelos al auto!- ordeno.

-¿Donde estan todos?- pregunto Rukia, acariciando el mango de la katana.

-No te atrevas a desenvainar la.- apunto con un arma, colocando la en la cabeza de la pelinegra.- Te encuentras en desventaja...y creo que querrás encontrarte con ellos.- Lanzo dos placas de identificación, miro los nombres y volvió la vista hacia Grimmjow.- ¡Hijo de puta! ¡¿Que has hecho con ellos?!- Tomo su Katana y corrió hacia el. El chico era mas fuerte que ella de un golpe en el estomago la dejo tendida en el suelo.-

-Tu hermano y tu amor imposible se encuentran completos... es todo lo que te diré. Vendrás conmigo o cortare cada parte de su cuerpo y haré que lo tragues ¿entendido?- Rukia intento reincorporarse.

-Eres un grandioso hijo de perra.- susurro, tambaleándose logro reincorporarse, limpio la sangre con una mano y miro a Grimmjow. Hizo una seña y dos chicos colocaron una venda para cubrir los ojos de la pelinegra, una soga para atar sus manos y la despojaron de todas las armas que poseía.

El sonido de las pisadas la ponían de nervios. No sabia donde se encontraba, había sido golpeada antes de entrar, había escuchado los gritos de dolor de cada uno de sus amigos. Incluso había escuchado la voz de Kaien y de su hermano mayor.

-Buenas noches, Rukia.- El olor a tabaco inundo la sala, no podía saber quien estaba con ella, la noción del tiempo desaparecido por completo.- Rukia.- llamo de nuevo.- Nos gustaría que nos mostrara como hacer una cura para este virus.-

-¿Donde esta mi hermano?- pregunto con la voz entrecortada. Nunca había demostrado miedo ante el enemigo, pero esta vez aquella sensación la había invadido por completo.

-Simplemente dime los procedimientos y dejare a todos libres.- musito al mismo tiempo que dejaba salir el humo de su boca.

-Necesito saber como están mis amigos.- dijo la pelinegra, con la mayor valentía que podía permitirse en ese momento. Escucho los pasos mas cerca, pudo aspirar el aroma de aquel misterioso hombre, un aroma dulce mezclado con el olor del tabaco. La bofetada que le propino fue tan fuerte que Rukia callo de la silla. Sabia que tendría varias marcas en su blanquecina piel.

...

Los días parecían convertirse en años. Habia olvidado el aire fresco, el sonido de todo lo que solía conocer. El infierno...era su presente. Las fuerzas para moverse estaban agotadas, escuchar a cada uno de sus amigos sufrir la hacia padecer cada vez mas y mas. Las torturas aumentaban, pero no diría nada, la cura tenia que ser utilizada para un buen propósito. Y aunque lo supiera se llevaría el secreto a la tumba antes de concedérselo.

La puerta de su celda se abrió, dos hombres entraron y la sacaron a rastras de nuevo, el caminar le parecía eterno, pero sabia muy bien hacia donde se dirigia. Camino recto, vuelta a la izquierda, camino recto, doblar a la derecha y ahí se encontraba la oficina donde se llevaban a cabo las torturas. Hicieron que tomara asiento de manera brusca, reconocía muy bien ese olor.

-Hola Rukia.- hablo el hombre.

-¿Quien es usted?- pregunto nerviosa.

-Sera mejor que comiences a hablar, Rukia.- Volvio a dar un golpe y lanzo el humo de manera lenta sin apartar la vista de la hermosa joven.

-Conozco tu voz.- susurro.- ¿Quien eres?- Al no recibir respuesta alguna, volvió a formular la pregunta que decía cuando no quería hablar.- ¿Como estan mis amigos?- pregunto. El hombre apago su cigarro, se acerco a ella y la tomo del cabello.

-¡Sera mejor que me digas que ha pasado con esa maldita cura! ¡¿Entiendes?!-

-¡No lo se! ¡No puedo decirlo! ¡No se de que hablas!- Los gritos resonaban en todo el lugar, las pisadas y estos eran el único sonido que reconocían. El hombre le propino otra bofetada.- ¿Quien eres?- pregunto ella con voz agitada, llena de furia.

-¿De verdad quieres saber quien soy?- pregunto, tomo una silla y se coloco a lado de la pelinegra.- ¿De verdad lo quieres?.- La fria mano acariciando su piel le provoco escalofríos, acariciaba lentamente su pierna, subiendo poco a poco.- Hueles bien...-susurro, sin dejar de acariciar. Se acerco a su cuello.- Necesito tu sangre...-susurro, la mano llego hasta su entrepierna, provocándose gritos de miedo, repugnancia, desesperación.

**...**

A Rukia le encantaba jugar en la sala de su casa. Su padre, tenia reuniones de trabajo constantemente y por lo tanto, sus socios, se encontraban ahí.

-¿Quien eres tu?- pregunto, contaba con apenas 5 años.

-Sousuke Aizen.- respondio admirando la casa, aquel chico era amigo de su hermano. Lamentablemente no contaba con los recursos de la familia Kuchiki.

-¿Que quieres?- pregunto

-Ver tu casa.- respondio.

-¡Los extraños no pueden entrar así a las casas! ¡Tienes que irte!- ordeno.

-Lo se.- no apartaba la vista de nada, el paso a otra persona que no fuera amiga de la familia estaba completamente prohibido.- Me ire pronto.- Tomo asiento en el sillón de su padre sin apartar la vista de Rukia.- Ven, acércate.-

-No ¿Que es lo quieres?- pregunto molesta.

-Solo quiero olfatear.- respondio. La pequeña Rukia se acerco, la tomo entre sus brazos y la coloco en sus piernas.- Hueles muy bien. Que bonito vestido tienes ahí.- Acaricio su pierna.- Imagina...necesito tu sangre.-

-No entiendo lo que estas diciendo.- respondio la pequeña, el aun no dejaba de acariciar la pierna de Rukia, estaba a punto de llegar a su entrepierna cuando su nana llamo, de esa manera la pequeña salio corriendo y el chico no volvió.

**...**

- Aizen.- susurro aterrada.- ¡Aizen! ¡Tu, maldito enfermo!- Aizen ordeno a sus soldados que le propinaran una bofetada. Quito la venda de los ojos de Rukia y la miro, con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-Rukia, has crecido bastante. Creo que me apetece mas que hace unos años.- rio.- No hablaremos de eso... Necesito que me digas que ha pasado con la cura.-

-No se de que me hablas.- respondio molesta.-

-Pequeña tonta...-susurro.- Esta en tu sangre.- murmuro.- Pero no puedo hacer que te reproduzcan en un dos por tres, se encuentra en la sangre de tu hermano. Pero yo no se preparar esa cura.- sonrio.- Para eso necesito a Isshin Kurosaki. Y por lo tanto, su hijo te acompaña.-

-¿Que le has hecho a el?- pregunto.

-Esta bien, no te preocupes. Se encuentra con los demás... ahora dime ¿Donde esta Isshin?- Rukia escupió sobre el rostro del hombre devolviendo la sonrisa burlona.-

-Pudrete.- Respondio con voz ronca, este sonrió he hizo una seña, el joven al quien tenían era el mismo Kaien. parecía 10 años mas viejo de lo que aparentaba, era un despojo humano, piel faltante, cabello quebradizo, aspecto de enfermo.- ¡Kaien!- Llamo la chica. Aizen dejo que esta se acercara a el y lo apresara en un abrazo.

-Rukia...-susurro, con una débil sonrisa.- Luz de mi vida.-

-Estaras bien.- Lo miraba, pero ya no veía nada en aquellos ojos.

-Huye.- susurro.- Huye...ya me he encargado de poner a los demás a salvo.- Paso un cuchillo por debajo de las piernas de la pelinegra, esta lo tomo y oculto.-

-Huiremos juntos.- Se puso de pie y golpeo a Aizen, dejándolo tumbado en el suelo, los dos hombres se lanzaron ante ella, pero con un ágil movimiento de deshizo de ellos dejándolos noqueados, tomo su katana la cual estaba colgada, le ofreció un arma a Kaien y salieron corriendo. Pero su sorpresa no fue muy grata, al intentar salir se toparon con Grimmjow.

El chico los ataco, pero ahora era una batalla pareja, la pelinegra recibió no solo un golpe sino dos o tres, pero debía salir, tenia que hacerlo y terminar con su misión. El joven logro despojar la de su katana, Rukia coloco las manos sobre la hoja de esta cortando las palmas de estas, logrando recuperar la, volvio a golpearlo, Grimmjow tenia cortaduras en el abdomen, pecho y espalda, incluso en el rostro.

-¡Dejanos ir, no tenemos nada que entregarte!- dijo agitada.

-¡Sobre mi cadáver maldita puta!- Se lanzo de nuevo a ella, veía que todo estaba perdido, pero no fue así, aquellos compañeros llegaron a salvarla. Ichigo la ayudo a ponerse de pie para poder salir del lugar.

-Mi katana...-susurro.- Ichigo dio media vuelta aun sosteniendo a la pelinegra, Grimmjow la sostenía y sostenía a Kaien por el cabello.

-¡Creo que...olvidaste esto!- Alzo la Katana y sonrió, Rukia miro a Kaien, sabia que no podía salvarlo aunque quisiera, forcejeo con Ichigo, pero no la dejaría regresar. Kaien la miro, suspiro y sonrío... La cabeza del pelinegro rodó hasta quedar en los pies de Ichigo, Rukia miraba el cuerpo anonadada, esa era la gota que derramo el vaso.

**...**

-Abordaremos el barco en este momento.- susurro Byakuya. Ichigo nunca habia visto a Rukia tan vulnerable, tan débil...tan perdida. Byakuya la recostó en la cama y aplico un sedante para que descansara por unas horas.

-Me quedare con ella.- susurro Ichigo.

-Sera mejor que todos descansemos.- Byakuya dio unas cuantas palmadas en el hombro de Ichigo. Cuando se recostó en la cama podía escuchar claramente el llanto y los gritos de dolor que ella hacia mientras iban de camino al puerto.

-Kurosaki-kun.- interrumpió Orihime.- No puedo dormir...¿puedo quedarme un momento aquí?-pregunto timidamente.

-Por supuesto.- Respondio dejando un lugar en su cama, la chica se metió entre las sabanas y miro a la puerta.-

-¿Mejorara?-pregunto.

-Lo hara...ella es una chica fuerte.- Suspiro.- Ahora sera mejor que descansemos.-

-Hace meses que no se lo que es descansar.- sonrio levemente.- Olvide lo que era estar en casa, ahora cuando cierro los ojos, solo tengo pesadillas, solo puedo verlos a ellos y nada mas.- Ichigo suspiro. Esperaba que en Rusia encontraran la solución al problema.

-Se muy bien como te sientes.- murmuro.- Creo que es la situación que tenemos todos. Hemos perdido a personas importantes...pero debemos seguir adelante.-

...

Byakuya no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de Rukia antes de sedarla. Lo habían dejado consternado. No la conocía en ese aspecto tan dañado, Aizen había tocado las fibras mas sensibles y roto todo cable que la conectara a la cordura.

-Byakuya...-susurro. Rukia se encontraba en un rincón de la cama, abrazando sus piernas y mirándolo aterrada.- Byakuya.- llamo de nuevo.- Tu tienes que sacarme de aquí.- Tu no lo entiendes.- Tomo su mano.- Habia algo en aquel lugar...que creo que esta en ti y en mi...ahora.- Byakuya la miro algo confundido.- Esa cosa esta tan atada a mi hasta el alma.- susurro.-

-Rukia...no sabes lo que estas diciendo. Has pasado por mucho, debes descansar.-

-Hermano... porfavor...-lo tomo mas fuerte.- Aizen nos quiere... tu lo sabes muy bien, sabes muy bien la gravedad del asunto... Tu nos has metido en esto y estas atascado hasta el cuello.-

-Rukia, sera mejor que descanses.- murmuro Byakuya.

-Por eso tenemos aun a Ichigo a nuestro lado... ¿A que le temes?-

-Sera mejor que duermas.- inyecto el sedante.- Lo necesitas.- ¿A que le temia? era lo que se preguntaba constantemente, pero aun no encontraba la respuesta, ¿que habia dentro de ellos dos? Tenia que averiguarlo.

**Continuara**


	4. Capitulo 4 Locura

**_Hola ¡Gracias por todo! Siempre lo digo._**

**_No haré tan extensa esta parte. Tal vez terminen odiando al final de la historia. Pero en fin, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado. De verdad intento hacer capítulos mas extensos pero no puedo revolotear en palabras y no llegar a lo que quiero._**

* * *

**Capitulo 4.**

**Locura.**

Rukia había despertado de su profundo sueño, el cuerpo le dolía, en especial el rostro, intento levantarse pero cayo de la cama, se arrastro hacia el tocador y se puso de pie. La imagen que le devolvió el espejo no era nada placentera.

Tomo una pequeña botella de perfume y la lanzo hacia este dejándolo en pedazos, se levanto y comenzó a arrojar todo a su alrededor.

-¡Rukia!-llamo Byakuya, se acerco a ella y la detuvo como pudo.- ¡Rukia tranquilizate!- murmuro.

-¡Me prometiste que todo estaría bien! ¿Lo recuerdas? - Dijo entre gritos llamando la atención de todos sus compañeros.

-Rukia tienes que tranquilizarte.- susurro Byakuya.

-¡Ya no puedo soportarlo!- grito- ¡Ya no puedo! ¡¿Que es esta maldita peste?!- Grito aun mas fuerte.

-Ichigo...llama a Urahara.- El chico corrió en busca del doctor que los acompañaba durante el viaje, pero no fue necesario, al escuchar los gritos de la pelinegra se adentro en la habitación.

-Byakuya, sostenla, aplicare algo para que pueda pasar la noche.- Tomo la mano de Rukia e inyecto una pequeña dosis de anestesia.

-No puedo entenderlos.- dijo con ende de fastidio y la mirada perdida.- Algo apesta aquí.- susurro Rukia.-

-Aqui no hay nada.- dijo Orihime con voz dulce.

-Tus sentidos están alterados.- Urahara le dedico una sonrisa. Al momento de ponerse de pie movio un poco la alfombra dejando apreciar el rastro de sangre y lo que parecía la puerta de un sótano. Byakuya se acerco y lo abrió, dejando salir el olor putrefacto.

-¿Ahora cual es su diagnostico medico?-pregunto Rukia de manera burlona. Byakuya tomo una lampara y bajo acompañado de Renji. El cuerpo de un hombre yacia colgado de una viga, estaba irreconocible, a lado de el se encontraba un cuaderno y algunos papeles. Renji comenzó a ojearlos uno por uno.

-Byakuya...-susurro.- Esto...esto es parte fundamental de la cura.- susurro.- Pero ¿por que se encuentran usted y Rukia en este expediente?- El pelinegro tomo la carpeta y comenzó a ojear la, ahí se encontraban los expedientes médicos de los dos hermanos Kuchiki, desde el dia de su nacimiento.-

-¿Pasa algo malo?-pregunto Urahara, miro los documentos y se acerco a los dos.- No puede ser...-susurro.-

-¿Sabes lo que significa esto? ¿Por que estamos en esto...? ¿Kurosaki Ichigo y Kaien Shiba?- pregunto seriamente.

-No lo se... Los examinare en la noche, para encontrar una forma de ligarlos a todo esto.- Tomo los documentos.- Sera mejor que regresemos.-

-¿Que haremos con el cuerpo?-pregunto Renji.

-Tomalo, me gustaría darle un entierro digno...pero no podemos hacerlo, lo lanzaremos al mar.- Los tres hombres regresaron, Renji salio de inmediato y lanzo el cuerpo del hombre al mar.-

-No debieron tocar nada ahí abajo.- susurro Rukia.- Vayanse todos.- ordeno.- Menos tu Ichigo.- Los ahí presentes se retiraron uno a uno, el pelinaranja cerro la puerta y tomo asiento a lado de ella.- Ichigo... no puedo seguir con esto, me estoy volviendo loca.- murmuro.-Mirame parezco una rata.- Ichigo sonrió.-

-Luces hermosa como siempre.- Susurro el pelinaranja.

-Tu eres un mentiroso encantador.- Rukia río un poco.

-No puede ser.- dijo asustado.

-¿Que?-pregunto de la misma manera.

-¿Que es eso?- pregunto acercando su mano al cuello blanquecino de la pelinegra.

-¿Que?-pregunto ella aun mas asustada.

-Esto.- Ichigo sonrió y le mostró un collar.-

-No es gracioso.- sonrió.-

-Esto...esta hecho de espino serbal, para fortalecer tu voluntad, era de mi madre. Lo entrego a mi antes de morir.- sonrió.-

-Pero tu no crees en estas cosas Ichigo.- respondio Rukia.

-Yo no, pero tu si y creo que podría ayudarte en este momento.- La pelinegra rodeo a Ichigo en un delicado abrazo y comenzó a llorar.-

-¿Como puedes proteger a las personas que mas amas?- pregunto.- Aquella noche me falto la fuerza para moverme... el camino que tengo por delante esta marcado por sueños...rotos.- susurro.- No estoy bien...No estoy bien...¡No estoy bien, no estoy bien, no estoy bien!- Ichigo la abrazo aun mas fuerte, con una mano levanto su mentón y seco aquellas lagrimas.

-Rukia... no estas sola en esto ¿entendido? Yo estaré siempre para ti.- Beso su frente.

-Siento que estoy enloqueciendo en este lugar.- murmuro.

-No enloqueceras sola, enloqueceremos juntos ¿entendido?- Rukia asintió.

-Prometeme que te quedaras conmigo hasta el final.- susurro acurrucada en su pecho.

-Lo prometo.- respondio el chico.

-Juralo.- Los ojos le pesaban cada vez mas y mas, el sueño se estaba apoderando de ella una vez mas.

-Ok...- Hizo una cruz en su pecho con los dedos.- Hasta la muerte.-

**...**

-¿Que quiere decir todo esto?-pregunto Byakuya confundido.

-Rukia y tu, son un factor importante para la cura, su sangre es tan pura que puede contra-atacar los efectos del virus.- Respondio Urahara.- Puedes cubrir tu brazo.- ordeno.

-¿Que pasa con Kaien Shiba e Ichigo Kurosaki?- pregunto Byakuya confundido.

-Kaien Shiba pertenece a la misma familia que Isshin... por lo tanto pueden ser primos o algo parecido.- sonrio.- A base de su sangre se ha creado un antivirus.-

-¿Y que me dices del comportamiento de Rukia?- pregunto Byakuya aun sin abandonar su postura.

-Le fue aplicado el primer virus, debemos dar gracias de que continua con nosotros y su sangre lo ha rechazado causándole algo parecido a la abstinencia, síntomas similares cuando intentas dejar una droga. Byakuya, aun los perseguirán y no estarán contentos hasta que tengan la cura y a Rukia en sus manos.-

-Eso no sucederá nunca.- susurro el hombre.

-Debes cuidar bien de ella... si no...-

-¿Que es lo peor que puede pasar?- pregunto Byakuya.

-Podriamos perderla, toda pizca de cordura que existe en ella se ira extinguiendo.-

-Eso nunca pasara, yo me encargare de eso.-

-...-

El agua se tiño de gris con tonos rojizos cuando se adentro en ella. Lavo su cabello y se encargo de enjabonado muy bien cada parte de su cuerpo. 2 veces cambio el agua para sentirse completamente limpia.

Enredo una toalla y se miro al espejo, las ojeras cubrían su rostro, suspiro y camino de nuevo a su camarote. El clima frío de Rusia comenzaba a calarle en los huesos. Tomo un pantalón negro con algunas rasgaduras en las piernas, una blusa del mismo color, coloco un chaleco verde militar y una cazadora del mismo color, botas color café, guantes de piel negro y un gorro del mismo color.

Byakuya había sustituido su Katana por otra. "Es un regalo" fue lo que dijo, la colgó en su espalda y guardo las demás armas, ahora contaba con un arco, aun era muy pronto para mantener combates cuerpo a cuerpo.

Todos los presentes en el comedor charlaban acerca de lo que pasaría después. Un gran silencio se hizo presente cuando ella entro a la sala. Rukia no presto demasiada atención, tomo una manzana, un poco de la crema que servían, un emparedado acompañado con un jugo de naranja. Ichigo sonrió y tomo asiento a lado de ella, Rukia le devolvió la sonrisa y continuaron con su almuerzo.

Cuando este finalizo se reunió con Byakuya y Renji, los dos encargados de la misión.

-Aun deberias estar recuperandote.- espito Byakuya.

-No puedo darme ese lujo.- respondio seriamente.- ¿Cual es la misión ahora?-

-Encontrar a Isshin Kurosaki.- Renji miro el mapa.- Debemos llegar a Moscow, no tardaremos mucho en hacerlo. Tal vez tengamos que hacer algunas negociaciones y encargarnos de trabajos sucios para terminar con todo esto y debes proteger a Kurosaki ante todo ¿entendido?- Rukia asintió, dio media vuelta para salir pero su hermano mayor la detuvo.

-No deseo que tomes venganza por Kaien. Todos debemos sacrificar nuestras vidas por esta causa ¿entendido?-

-¿Que te hace pensar que lo hare?- pregunto

-¿Que me hace pensar que lo haras?- devolvio la pregunta.- Simplemente no lo hagas, no es momento de ser egoista ¿entendido?-

-Eres tan poco hombre...-susurro.- No eres buen capitan...¿desconfiar de mi?- pregunto Rukia.

-Acatas mis ordenes, eres libre de abandonar el barco si asi lo deseas.-

-Soy libre de tomar venganza en cuanto todo esto termine.- Se deshizo de la atadura, y camino de nuevo hacia la proa ahi se encontraba Ichigo. Miro el cielo por unos instantes y tomo la mano del chico.

-¿Cuando llegaremos?-pregunto Ichigo con voz ronca.

-En un par de horas.- respondio Rukia. Ichigo la rodeo con sus brazos. No pudo apartar su mirada de aquella color violeta, le gustaba tanto, estar con ella era el calmante para el dolor, levanto su menton y se acerco lentamente, Rukia cerro los ojos, estaba esperando aquello con tanta emocion aunque no lo demostrara. Beso sus labios de manera tierna, el beso fue correspondido de inmediato, era una prueba reconfortante para los dos, una prueba de que estarian el uno para el otro. Cuando termino el beso, Ichigo la miro, sonrio y dio media vuelta para desaparecer.

Rukia no esperaba una relacion amorosa...simplemente encontraba la cordura que habia perdido en el. Una esperanza para continuar con su proposito y una manera de seguir adelante. Sonrio y miro de nuevo las estrellas. Acaricio la chapa de identificacion.

-Te juro que obtendrás venganza.-

**...**

-Todo ha salido como lo planee.- Aizen miraba a cada uno de sus leales perros.-

-No olvides de darme algo de credito.- interrumpio Grimmjow.- ¿Cual es el siguiente paso?-

-Hacer que pierda la cabeza...no me refiero literalmente, como lo hiciste con Kaien.- Aizen rio.- Quiero que pierda toda la nocion de cordura que le queda. Necesito tenerla en mi poder y manipularla a mi antojo. Creo que con la pequeña prueba que le has dado Grimmjow no ha sido suficiente.-

-¿Entonces quien sera el siguiente?- pregunto Ulquiorra.

-Byakuya Kuchiki.- Aizen volvio a sonreir.- Quiero que muera... Mataremos a cada uno de aquellos amigos, uno por uno. Pero de Byakuya me encargare yo. Exterminen a Renji Abarai.-

-Como usted ordene.- sonrio Grimmjow.

-Tambien necesitare la ayuda del experimento "Aroniero" encárguese de que luzca igual a Kaien, seria una grata sorpresa para ella verlo de nuevo.-

**Continuara**


	5. Capitulo 5: Maldad

_Gracias a todos aquellos que tienen esta historia entre sus favoritas y a todos aquello que toman parte de su tiempo para leer y comentar._

* * *

Capitulo 5:

Maldad.

Los bosques estaban cubiertos de nieve, llegar a Moscu era mas complicado de lo que pensaban. Un campamento provisional los salvaba, no pasaban hambre ni frío, solo se instalarían ahí unos cuantos meses.

Rukia miraba atentamente, el sonido del río la relajaba, aun seguía perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Rukia.- Llamo Ichigo.-

-¿Pasa algo malo?- pregunto, podía apreciarse con claridad que de vez en cuando se perdía en sus pensamientos y era bastante complicado sacarla de ellos.

-El campamento, lo estamos levantando ya.- La pelinegra paso a un lado de Ichigo, miro a su alrededor atentamente, se detuvieron un momento para terminar con un zombi, la pelinegra desenvainó su katana se acerco a el con sumo cuidado, su vista la traiciono, lo único que podía ver era a Kaien, en el momento que Grimmjow habia separado la cabeza del cuerpo.- ¡Rukia!- llamo Ichigo desesperado, saco una pistola y disparo en la cabeza del caminante. La chica comenzó a gritar histericamente.- Hey Rukia, no pasa nada, yo estoy aquí.- Lucia perdida, como si se hubiera transportado a 3 semanas antes de llegar a Rusia.

-L-lo lamento... estoy bien, es hora de irnos.- Guardo la katana y camino a paso rápido dejando al pelinaranja atrás. Rukia miro a Urahara, el podía saber lo que le pasaba, los dos entraron a una casa de campaña que aun no había sido levantada.- Estoy perdiendo la cabeza.- susurro, nerviosa, irritada, sus manos temblaban.

-¿Por que piensas eso?- pregunto Urahara un poco desconcertado.

-Lo vi... lo vi, Kaien, estaba en el bosque.- Se puso de rodillas y miro al hombre.

-Rukia... Kaien esta muerto.- respondio suavemente.

-¿Lo ves? Escucho cosas, veo cosas que no existen, los delirios son cada vez mas constantes.- Sus manos seguían temblando.

-Rukia...- susurro.- No es de cuerdos tener recuerdos por obsesion, se que es dificil seguir adelante, pero estoy seguro de que podrás hacerlo.- La pelinegra respiro hondo, salio de la tienda y continuaron con su camino. Tardaron unas horas en llegar a la base militar, donde fueron recibidos por la brigada Vizard.

-Kuchiki.- Hablo un hombre, cabello rubio, alto, 1.76 de estatura. Aparentaba menos edad, complexión delgada, ojos alargados y almendrados de color avellana, lucia un corte a la altura de la mandíbula. Mantenia un aire frívolo, parecía no darle importancia a nada.

-Hirako.- espito Byakuya.

-Tardaste demasiado.- murmuro, miro a cada uno de los acompañantes.- Hay lugar y comida, para cada uno de ustedes.-

-Gracias.- respondio Renji.

-No es un acto de bondad... Es una misión.- Respondio.- Les presento a la brigada Vizard. Yo soy Shinji Hirako, Hiyori Sarugaki, Risa Yadomaru y Kaname Tosen.-

-Es un placer conocerlos.- hablo Byakuya.- Soy Byakuya Kuchiki, mi hermana Rukia Kuchiki, Ichigo Kurosaki...-

-Espera ¿Kurosaki?- pregunto Hiyori. El pelinaranja asintio.- El hijo de Isshin, tu padre estuvo aqui unos dias atras.-

-¿El esta bien?- Ichigo tomo con fuerza la mano de Rukia.

-Si.- se limito a responder Shinji.- Deberian descansar, Byakuya, hablaremos de la mision en mi oficina. Que cada uno obtenga ropa limpia.- Rukia camino hacia una habitacion, se recosto y miro el techo.

Todo paso muy rapido, Rukia reia ante las peleas constantes de Shinjii y Hiyori. Le mostraron su habitacion, tomo un baño y cuando finalizo se recosto en la cama, con la mirada fija en el techo.

El pelinaranja la miro recostada en la cama, se sonrojo un poco al admirar su desnudez. Era preciosa, aun asi con las marcas lucia como una creacion divina. La pelinegra se puso de pie y tomo una braguita de color negro, la parte de enfrente era de una tela gruesa, mientras lo demas estaba complementado de encaje dejando relucir su trasero, coloco el sujetador del mismo color y suspiro.

Tomo el camison un vestido negro de manga larga. y se recosto en la cama. Se rindio ante el sueño.

Ichigo tambien tomo un baño, curo algunas heridas que tenia a sangre viva, dejando al descubierto su abdomen marcado y dejando el fino pantalon de algodon. Coloco la toalla sobre su nuca, encendio la luz de la habitacion, encontrandose con una Orihime muy provocativa. El baby doll se ajustaba perfecto a su cuerpo, resaltando cada parte de el.

La chica se sonrojo y se acerco a el, fundiendo sus bocas en un beso lleno de pasion, donde tenia la oportunidad de explorar la cavidad de Ichigo, el joven correspondio, rodeandola con sus bien formados brazos por la cintura, con un agil movimiento la llevo hasta la cama, quedando sobre ella, dejando caer todo su peso sobre sus brazos.

-Ichigo.- susurro Orihime en un gemido lleno de placer.

-Rukia.- Orihime lo miro anonadada, el pelinaranja noto la magnitud de su error, alejandose de ella de inmediato.- Orihime lo lamento...- susurro apenado.- Esto fue un error.-

-Ella...ella ¿te gusta? ¿Cierto?- El pelinaranja abrio los ojos como plato.- Kuchiki san es asombrosa ¿no crees? Ella puede animarte de golpe aunque estes muy deprimido...Soy una mala persona ¿verdad? Soy feliz cuando tu estas animado, al menos eso creia. Cuando Kuchiki-san vino animarte deberia sentirme feliz. Pero siento celos de ella... respondeme algo Ichigo...¿la quieres?- El pelinaranja suspiro.

-Orihime...No hablare sobre Rukia... solo te lastimaria mas, no podre hacer esto sin herir tus sentimientos. Quiero que seas feliz con otra persona... yo no podre hacerlo si mis sentimientos pertenecen a otra persona.- Seco sus lagrimas y beso su frente.- Puedes quedarte en mi cama.- Orihime suspiro y se recosto en ella, Ichigo tenido unas cobijas en el suelo y se recosto para mirar el techo.

**...**

La respiracion de Rukia era agitada, lanzo un grito de terror. Se aferro a las sabanas, la puerta de su habitacion se abrio encontrandose con Ichigo.

-Lo lamento, fue un sueño.- dijo agitada.

-No te preocupes.-sonrio Ichigo de manera calida.-

-Ichigo.- el joven freno en seco.- ¿Te quedarias conmigo?- El chico asintio, se recosto en la cama de Rukia, la pelinegra se acurruco en su pecho, aferrandose a el como una promesa, una promesa de nunca dejarlo ir. En cuestion de segundos los dos cayeron rendidos ante el sueño.

Al amanecer Rukia aun seguia aferrada al chico. No se habia percatado de los asombrosos abdominales del joven, era un adonis griego mientras dormia. Era perfecto, un leve sonrojo aparecio en su rostro al ver la v que se marcaba entre sus abdominales para llegar a la parte mas intima.

-¿Que es lo que miras?- Su voz ronca la exaspero, lo miro apenada pero se lleno de coraje.

-No creo que guardes algo importante ahi abajo.- respondio sonrojada.

-¿Ah si? ¿Entonces por que mirabas tan atenta?- levanto una ceja.

-No era una mirada atenta.- respondio nerviosa, se puso de pie, tomo un zapato y lo lanzo.- ¡Baka!- se adentro en el baño y cerro la puerta de un golpe. Quito el camison, su hombro le dolia bastante, algo le llamo la atencion, la pequeña marca parecida a un tatuaje que se avecinaba sobre su piel.

...

-¿Que es lo que haras con eso?- pregunto asustada al ver como Aizen dejaba correr un liquido por sus venas mediante un suero.

-Un simple experimento. Te lo explicare, sentiras como si estuvieras enloqueciendo, sera un sindrome de abstinencia despues de la aplicacion. Unos dias comenzara aparecer la marca de una serpiente, como si fuera un tatuaje ¿entiendes? Mientras avance el virus la marca tambien lo hara... Te dolora todo el cuerpo, me buscaras ¿sabes por que? Por que tengo la cura, vendras arrastrandote hacia ella.-

**...**

Ichigo abrio la puerta notando la marca que abarcaba ya una parte de la espalda de Rukia.

-No sabia que eras fanatica a los tatuajes.- murmuro, miro atentamente la marca y aprecio como se extendia un poco mas.- ¡Maldita sea Rukia! ¿que es eso?- pregunto asustado, la pelinegra se acerco a el cubriendo su boca.

-Ichigo, calla.- Hizo una mueca de dolor.- No es un tatuaje... es parte de un virus.- susurro.

-¿Te convertiras en uno de ellos?- pregunto asustado pero con voz seria.

-No lo se...pero necesito que me hagas una promesa.- los dos se miraron.- No digas nada sobre esto...¿ok? Desaparecera pronto.- La pelinegra se alejo, busco algo de ropa para cubrir la marca. Tomo una blusa de manga larga gris que llegaba a sus muslos, un pantalon negro y botas del mismo color. Coloco un sueter color azul con mangas grises, la tela se cruzaba en su pecho, pero podia apreciarse parte de la blusa y por ultimo coloco un chaleco gris obscuro. Camino por los amplios pasillos del lugar en busca de Byakuya.

-Rukia...te estaba buscando.- interrumpio Renji.- Tenemos una mision en este momento.-

El tren se dirigia rumbo a un refugio. Algunas familias ocupaban sus asientos, personas solitarias, parejas...sobrevivientes. Rukia miraba atentamente hacia la ventana, iba acompañada de Ichigo y Renji. El dolor se intensificaba mas. Se puso de pie en busca de un baño, comenzaba a ver todo nubloso, camino por unos minutos cuando.

-De verdad lo lamento.- susurro Rukia.

-No te preocupes.- el chico dio media vuelta dejando a la pelinegra petrificada del susto. Su piel se torno palida, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar.

-Ka-Kaien.- espito nerviosa.- Pero...pero...tu deberias...deberias...yo vi, como...moriste.- No podia formular las palabras.

-¿Alguna vez te advirtieron de tener cuidado con los espejos?- El hombre saco un arma y apunto a la pelinegra, la chica golpeo de manera agil. Los gritos se escucharon en el vagon trasero.- Que comience la caceria.- Una frecuencia de golpes se llevo a cabo entre los dos, evitando ser mordido por un zombi. Algunos disparos se escucharon en la parte trasera.

-He obtenido lo que el jefe requiere.- interrumpio el chico el cual llevaba por nombre Ulquiorra. Ichigo se adentro al vagon donde Rukia sostenia la pelea.

-¡Ve detras de el!- ordeno. Los jovenes corrian, intentado sobrevivir, las balas comenzaban agotarse. El tren freno tan fuerte, provocando su volcadura. La pelinegra se levanto lentamente. La ventana que la sostenia no soportaria su peso por mucho tiempo. Aquel hombre que lucia como Kaien tenia atravesado el estimago con una parte del mismo tren. Comenzo a reir de manera histerica y miro a la chica.

-¿Te esta consumiendo verdad? ¿Te estas volviendo loca? No tardara mucho.- Rukia sintio de nuevo el dolor, la marca se habia extendido por su brazo y cuello.- Moriras en cuestion de dias.-

-¡No te atrevas a hablar conmigo!- coloco el arma en su cabeza. El clon continuo riendo hasta morir. Renji e Ichigo capturaron al rehen.

-Larguemonos de aqui.- dijo debilmente. Caminaron durante horas sobre la nieve, necesitaban llegar al campamento de nuevo. La pelinegra cayo al suelo de rodillas y comenzo a toser, sacando algo parecido a un hilo lleno de sangre, sus manos se tiñeron de color carmin.

-¡Rukia!- llamo Renji preocupado.- ¿Que sucede?- pregunto aun mas alarmado al ver como la marca abarcaba parte de su rostro.

-El virus esta haciendo efecto.- murmuro Ulquiorra.

-Hijo de perra.- Ichigo lo empujo hacia un arbol colocando la pistola sobre la cabeza.- ¿Que le han hecho?-pregunto demandante.

-Un simple experimento.- Ichigo lo tomo con mas fuerzas del cuello.

-Te volare los sesos en este instante... ¡Debe tener una cura!-

-La hay...-susurro con voz entrecortada.- Pero no es una cura...-

-¡Entonces entregala!- oredeno Ichigo.

-¡Sueltalo!- ordeno la pelinegra.- ¡Dejalo!- La nieve tomo un color carmin al mezclarse con la sangre de sus manos.- ¿Como...Como puedo hacerla?- pregunto, desenvaino la katana y la coloco en el cuello de Ulquiorra.

-Si cortas mi cuello la esperanza de recuperarte morira conmigo.- susurro.

-Entonces te llevaremos al cuartel y le administraras esa maldita cura.- el chico asintio.

La pelinegra llego en brazos de Ichigo, habia perdido la conciencia a mitad del camino.

-¡Rukia!- exclamo Byakuya, la arrebato de los brazos de Ichigo y la miro,distintas hemorragias en distintos lugares del cuerpo habian sido causa de los golpes al momento de la volcadura del tren. Shinji la mantuvo en obserbacion durante una semana entera y en aislamiento.

-¿Cuando podre verla?- pregunto, se sentia preocupado, la angustia presionaba su pecho.

-Ella esta bien.- respondio Shinji.- El virus causo algo parecido a la Hemofilia, por fortuna logre detener las hemorragias antes de que algo mas grave pasara.-

-¿Y la marca? ¿Ha desaparecido?- pregunto preocupado.

-Ha quedado como un bello tatuaje, logramos eliminar todo el virus existente en ella, pero este causo cambios en ella...los desconosco pero con el paso del tiempo todo se ira resolviendo.-

El hombre capturado yacia sentado en un rincon del lugar, amordazado y vigilado constantemente. Orihime lo miraba, se puso de pie y tomo su bandeja de comida, tomo asiento a lado de el y ofrecio una manzana.

-¿No desconfias de mi, mujer?- pregunto con voz seria.

-¿Por que deberia hacerlo?- lo despojo de sus ataduras.- Aun asi, si intentaras hacer algo la mayoria de todas estas personas te dispararia.- Sonrio. Ulquiorra tomo la manzana y mordio.

-Debes regresar con tus amigos.- sugirio el chico.- Comienzan a mirarnos extraño y eso no me agrada.-

-No.- dijo Orihime determinada.- No pareces una mala persona.- susurro.

-Soy peor de lo que aparento.-

-Entonces, eres bastante malo con las apariencias.- La pelinaranja se puso de pie y regreso a su mesa.

Continuara


End file.
